clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Portal Island
Portal Island is the biggest island nearest to Club Penguin Island. The former president and mayor is Aloom. The island is very rich and recovers very soon from destructions. It has overall 5 cities. The capital being Lemon City. Unlike Clubpenguin, This island is tropical. Snow is only two ponts, Mt. Alamos and Iron Island. The Cities Include: *Lemon City *Rampa City *Iron Island *Cin Town *Lakeby Town The island is connected to Iron Island by Portal Bridge. On 14th March 2010, The country became an part of USA. The former army was Portal Army, But now Elite Penguin Force is the main safety team. History & Other Things A penguin named Aloom was diving in the Clam Waters but slept, 5 Hours later he woke up and found that he had found a new island so he named it portal island, Soon there were a lot penguins there. Soon he started a new country at the island called P'''ineapple '''O'range 'R'owing 'T'ool 'A'mp 'L'ine''('''Portal Island). He soon discovered that there is an island about the size of Lemon City, He started building an city there along with a mine because the island is rich in iron. He also starting building Portal Bridge so that travelling between the main island and iron island would become easier. After that, Hurricane Diana's wind blew through the island and destroyed whole of the Iron Island and the Cin Town. After rebuilding, Lakeby town was Made. Lastly, Herbert found the island but he gave the job to Jobert, But he still is a villian here. Many villians caused terror but the island is very rich so they rebuild quickly. From the start, This island is one of the richest islands. In march 2010, the island became an major city of USA. Help by Usa As soon as the island joined USA, It became an freind island to Clubpenguin. Planes started to go to all places of USA. The Portal Bridge was made broader and the safety and security were upgraded. All cities were upgraded with broader roads, More banks, Police stations and fire safety. The big society on the mainland end of Portal island was named Petalburg society. It became an landmark of Portal island. Mt. Alamos was explored and people found out that it is an extinct volcano. They found out that Portal island is an earthquake zone. Aloom was made the mayor. It has an telescope on the highest building in Lemon city's port. When mirgator is seen in the telescope in CP, Its side is shown on Portal island. The island also informs Rockhopper of storms. Landmarks *Portal Bridge *Lake Valor *Mt. Alamos *Ruins of Alph *Petalburg Society Transport and Geography Since it was approached by a boat, One of the first and main transport were boats. To let people settle in, ships and planes were brought to transport. Then cars and bikes became important for local travel. Since the island became rich, Pirates were also attracted to it. They host the annual Pirate Festival. The main torist spots invole in boating as the island is very tropical. Some people compare the island to south america's Amazon Rainforest and still find the island more tropical. This creates the island the most tropical and forested mark of USA. It is known that the island was formed by a volcanic eruption. It is proven by a Volcano (Mt. Alamos) being the largest mountain at the island. With a large river discovered, Hovercrafts have became a part of transport. Member Of The INA Triva * It is known that aloom did not sleep for 2 days and once he slept, He found the island. * Even through Portal Island is 40 times bigger then Club Penguin Island, This island is known to be a freind island of CP. * This island's branch of EPF have the main suspects as Jobert, Herbert P. Bear and Darktan. * This island will come in the path of Hurricane Fantina See also * Lemon City * Jobert * Aloom * USA Category:Islands Category:Isracold Nation Alliance